Harry Potter: Like you've never seen before
by Manny-The-Great
Summary: Something happened when the curse hit Harry, Watch him and his powers grow as he enters Hogwarts. Independent Harry, Manipulative Albus. Crossover with many other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is my first ever fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. I've read alot of Harry Potter stories and liked most of them so much I decided to take a shot at it and I'm pretty sure its unique since I've yet to see a story like the one I'm trying to write. Anyway hope you like it

_**Disclaimer-**__** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom or any other character or weapon and I never will, This is just for fun.**_

* * *

A 10 year old boy sat comfortably on a couch in the living room of a nice house, Now this it self isn't weird or wrong but you see this 10 year old boy is Harry Potter and is very special and a little unusual and he's in the Dursley household but today is different because he has discovered another ability but in order to understand how he developed this power or any of the other powers he has we must start at the beginning.

Although Harry doesn't know any of this he is a wizard and was born in St Mungo's hospital on July, 31st, 1980 his parents were Lily Evans and James Potter. He lived a nice year with his parents in Godric's Hollow but on October, 31st, 1981 which is Halloween a man who called himself Lord Voldemort broke in to there house and killed both of Harry's parents and as he turned his wand upon little Harry he uttered the famous and deadly killing curse only to watch as it enveloped Harry then shot out to him redoubling in size and strike down Voldemort. But as the specter of the famous dark lord turned to flee for safety he got a look at Harry and felt intense fear even in death because little 1 year old Harry was staring directly at him with glowing green eyes. After that Voldemort fled and Harry was taken to the Dursleys.

The only thing Harry knows is that his parents were criminals and were killed by the proper authority, Nice thing to say to a kid right? Anyway over the years Harry endured the Dursleys punishments and slave labor even the occasional beating until he turned 6. It was the first time in Harry's life that he tried to watch T.V with the Dursleys and got one of the worst beatings ever and was begging not to feel the pain anymore and all of a sudden Harry felt the blows stop. Taking a chance to look up and wonder why his uncle stopped, He saw his uncle on the other side of the room looking horrified while his aunt and cousin had the same expression. Then slowly as if in front of a cornered animal that was about to attack Vernon reached into his pocket and pulled out his work beeper and threw it at Harry. Harry put his hands up to block the beeper only for it to go right through his hands and face, Harry then ran to his cupboard to try and do whatever he did again only faster then before.

Later on in the year Harry learned that what he did was turn intangible and was able to master his intangibility, The beatings stopped cause the Dursleys couldn't hit him and he could walk through anything so they couldn't lock him in the cupboard cause Harry would just walk out. So like any kid young Harry took advantage and took trips to the local store if he was hungry or just to the library when he wanted to read and learn. Now when Harry was 8 he realized whenever he turned intangible he would feel lighter and seem to float, So yet again like any kid he acted on it and jumped off the coffee table and just floated there in the air. Everything else was history Harry learned to fly but could only do so at night, Until he met his first ever two ghosts. The first one was an elderly white woman that haunted the park Harry wasn't allowed to go to but as he was flying over it a feeling of intense cold hit him and he could literally see his breath which was weird cause it was a warm night. So he looked around and eventually saw her sitting on the bench as he landed and spoke to her he saw her freak out and when she finally calmed down she explained how she was a dead person (A Ghost) and that she was invisible to everyone even other ghosts.

The woman taught him how to turn invisible and taught him about the ghost world even going as far as to teach him how to make portals to the ghost world although he wasn't strong enough at the time to stay in the ghost world. He still made a little mini ghost world with her help and was able to put things in there so he didn't have to carry anything but whenever he asked her name she would lie and say she forgot and that it was her duty to help him. She then introduced him to a ghost friend of hers, He was also an elderly white man named Micheal and was excitingly known as a weapons master. Harry of course begged to be taught the art and when asked why he wanted to learn something that is used to kill or harm, Harry in a moment of deep insight responded that although he could escape from anyone with his ghost powers there were some situations that he could not run from thus began Harry's tutelage under Micheal. Harry learned how to wield many weapons but only fully mastered his favorites which happened to be Bojutsu the art of fighting with a long staff commonly called a Bo and the fine art of pressure point fight thats used with small needles that are adorned all over Harry's body but the most noticeable places is on both his wrists where what can be mistaken as wooden bracelets with beads are. The beads are actually small handles for the needles making it easier for Harry to grab them and pierce skin. The last thing Harry mastered was the art of the blade which Micheal was extremely excited saying he was gonna teach Harry the forbidden and lost style of the man slayer, Of course Harry practiced and mastered this art to perfection but rarely used it because most if not all attacks are meant to kill and Harry promised himself to only use it if he needed to.

So 2 years later at the age of 10 after all his abilities were mastered Harry was sitting in the Dursleys living relaxing and none other then his uncle Vernon came stomping into the living room raving about how Harry was disobedient and was a plague upon the world, That not even his parents were as evil as him and were probably applauding there demon spawn from hell where they belong. It was after that particular comment that Harry got extremely angry and was ready to leave his uncle paralyzed with a well placed needle but decided against this wanting his weapons training secret to stay secret and went to punch his uncle only for a green beam to burst from his fist and strike his uncle down leaving a massive bruise on Vernon's face.

So thats where he is now just sitting down thinking of his new ability, Wondering how and why it works. Personality wise Harry is very observant often noticing things that other people don't which is how he was able to figure out his powers and how there related to ghosts even though he's missing a big piece. Also liking to analyze thing to the minute detail which helped his weapon training immensely and even though he doesn't know it he has both his parents temper, Plus growing up the way he has he puts family and friends above everything else betrayal is taboo for him. Harry also has a habit of only speaking when he is spoken to, Appearance wise Harry is 5 feet 2 inches pretty tall for his age and has pitch black messy hair that covers his forehead effectively hiding his lightning bolt shaped scar. He also has vivid green eyes that even put emeralds to shame and has an athletic build with defined muscles which he got from flying and training.

Harry shook his head and vowed to master this new power by his birthday which is only 2 month's away, He was turning 11 and he was very excited.

#

Now the real story begins the first part was like a summary so no one is lost.

#

July 31st Harry Potter woke with a big wide smile, It was his birthday and he was going to enjoy it no matter what. Getting up in a crouching position Harry turned intangible and walked out of the cupboard becoming solid again, Walking towards the kitchen he saw his so called family sitting at the table. Sitting down at the empty chair ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving Harry spoke "I would like some breakfast".

Vernon Dursley went from red to magenta when he heard the bold statement "Make your own boy, you won't be getting any of Petunia's cooking!".

Harry sat calmly already knowing how this was going to play out "I see your face has healed nicely uncle but would you like a repeat performance from last time?" Harry asked with a small yet disturbing smile on his face, He knew this wasn't exactly a good thing to do but its not easy being nice let alone civil with someone who beat you until you were six and plus Harry wasn't good.

Vernon's amazing color changing face went deathly pale by the question and stuttered out "N-now w-wait a minute boy I wont have you talking to me like that".

Harry was enjoying his uncles fear and casually put his hands on the table showing his bracelets although no one knew what they were for and his hands started glowing green effectively making all at the table tense. Petunia not even waiting for her husband to say anything shot up out of her chair and rushed to the stove already heating up the left overs for her deranged ungrateful nephew. Dudley whimpered and ran to his room while Vernon sat with a vacant expression on his face no doubt remembering his own run in with the green beam as Harry called it.

Hearing some noise Harry looked towards the front door and realized the mail had come deciding since Petunia was giving him some food he would get it. Walking over to the little mail slot Harry grabbed the envelopes and walked back to the table sitting down, His aunt dropped a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with pancakes in front of Harry and she took her seat next to Vernon.

Eating his breakfast Harry searched through the mail giving the bills to Vernon and magazines to Petunia until he spotted a very plain brown letter with a waxed seal with four animals on it, Looking at it closer the address shocked him.

_Harry James Potter_

_Cupboard under the stair's_

_Number 4 privet Dr, Little whining, Surrey_

Over coming his shocked he turned the letter over hoping to find some other words or the name of who sent it but instead he unknowingly gave Petunia a chance to see the seal. Petunia let out a screech after recognizing the seal and tried to grab the letter from him but Harry who had his attention on his aunt as soon as she screamed saw her try and grab the letter and on instinct alone his whole arm plus the letter became intangible. Petunia growled in annoyance and frustration seeing her hand pass right through the letter.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his aunts behavior and asked "Is there something you wanna tell me before I open this?"

"NO! now give me that" Replied Petunia desperation clear in her voice.

Hearing the tone of his aunts voice Harry raised both eyebrows and looked at Vernon who looked just as confused if not more then Harry, Sighing loudly Harry slumped in his chair earning himself weird looks.

"Aunt Petunia your not getting this letter now or ever, So you might as well tell me whatever is or I open this find everything out and possibly get angry so choose now" Said Harry hoping there wouldn't the need for anything violent even though that seems to work with the Dursleys all the time.

Petunia bit her lip obviously having an inner struggle but finally "Just give me the letter stop being so stubborn!!" Her Dursley side came out to play.

Harry just narrowed his eyes while sitting up straighter an action that was noticed by the others "Petunia you tell me everything you know or I will reach inside your husbands chest and rip his heart out!"

If it was possible Vernon was paler then before and even started shaking a little _'Maybe I scared him more then thought' _Harry thought. However Petunia looked like she was about to start hyperventilating, Giving her a minute to compose herself he noticed that she was not speaking so he stretched his arm out and made it intangible. With this action she spilled everything.

Seeing the arm take on a blueish glow she knew his hand could enter her husband and in one big breath she said "That letter is the acceptance letter for Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, I recognize it because Lily your mother got hers when she was 11. She went to the school which was in Scotland and they have a whole world hidden from the normal people, She met your father James in that school and they had you but went and got themselves killed leaving you on my doorstep".

Shocked could not even explain what Harry was feeling he was shocked, stunned, surprised, sad, furious and confused. Staring at his aunt he knew she knew more then she said and right now he needed some answers. So Harry as calm as he could asked his first question "My parents were murdered?".

"Yes by some crazy dark king or whatever they called him I dont remember but it was in the letter" Replied Petunia.

"What letter?" Asked Harry in confusion.

Petunia shook her head obviously being annoyed by the questioning but answered "The letter that was with you in the basket when we found you on the doorstep".

Harry was switching between surprised and being angry _'I was really left on a doorstep?? I thought they were over exaggerating and some social service or a police man dropped me off but I was really left on a doorstep like some burden how long was I out there before they even found me, Who the hell dropped me off like that??' _Harry thought furiously trying to figure it out but knowing he needed more information.

"Do you still have the letter?" Asked Harry hoping they did even though he knew they probably trashed it.

Petunia scoffed "Of course I still have that blasted thing, I couldn't burn it or throw it away cause it would just pop back up on the door step and I couldn't rip it up or cut it"

Feeling a whole lot better knowing that he was getting what he wanted, Harry wasted no time "Vernon go get that letter or I'll kill your wife and make Dudley watch and you know I can get away with it no prison could keep me"

Vernon quickly looked at his wife who hurriedly stated "In my dresser the first drawer underneath my purple knickers" And Vernon was off running at a pace someone of his weight should not be able to attain.

Harry looked at his aunt and asked "So magic is real?"

"Yes that ruddy magic exists, Those people could whatever they want with those stupid sticks" Answered Petunia looking very disgusted and mad and maybe even jealous?.

Harry was going to ask why the hell they lied to him and treated like shit for six years but it was at that time Vernon came descending from the steps and practically threw the envelope at Harry who saw the striking resemblance it had to the Hogwarts letter.

_Mrs. Petunia Evans & Mr. Dursley_

_Number 4 Private Dr._

_Little Whining, Surrey_

_'This is to similar' _Thought Harry looking up only to see angry expressions on both his aunt and uncles faces. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Harry noticed there line of sight was on the letter so putting 2 and 2 together he hid the letter underneath the table away from there eyes. Harry watched in amazement as there emotions and expressions changed back into the scared and wary looks they had before. Messing with them he put the letter in the open and hid it watching them cycle through there emotions.

Finally bored Harry opened the letter under the table and read it.

_Dear Mr&Mrs. Dursleys_

_The baby inside of the blanket is Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Evans the sister of Miss Petunia Evans. I'm sorry to inform you of the death of Lily Evans, It was because of young Harry that the Dark Lord came to there house and murdered Lily and her husband. Because of this Harry must stay with a living blood relative for his and your own protection. But please keep in mind that little Harry is a very powerful wizard having killed the Dark Lord, He is very dangerous so it is essential that he is never told of his magic and kept at arms length for your safety. Also with a wizard child such as Harry you must be strict at all times and very tough with him or else he would use his magic on you or your new born son. I would like to state in addition to not knowing his magic he should not know his parents were magic or anything at all having to do with the wizarding world. I hope my suggestions are taken to heart or else there might be dire consequences. I once again thank you for your cooperation and you will here from me again once Harry starts Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizangamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederations of Wizards)_

Harry Potter was very very angry/furious unknowingly his hands clutched the paper and the green beam surrounded the paper and literally disintegrated it leaving nothing but dust in the wind _'That shit basically told them to abuse me!! I know why they did it but damn them they didn't have to be so good at it! Who the fuck is this Dumbledore guy anyway?? why does some headmaster of some school have the power to just leave me on a doorstep, Didn't my parents have friends or family I could've stayed with maybe a godfather or godmother?' _Thought Harry trying to drink up every detail and figure out whats going on.

Vernon and Petunia respectfully stayed quiet knowing how hard Harry must be taking it and because they did not want to anger someone who could kill you and not suffer the consequences. Slowly but surely Harry looked up and the look in his eyes frightened them beyond belief, He was detached no ounce of emotion showed on his face and it was at that moment a true man slayer was born a man without fear,mercy,guilt or remorse and many people around the world shivered unexpectedly.

Harry who had pulled himself together cleared his mind and feelings so he wouldn't get distracted or overwhelmed and in the process occuleded his mind to the point a certain potions master would not be able to achieve. Looking at his guardians he spoke "You do realize that because of this letter and your actions you are more in danger then whatever this Dumbledore person could do?" Harry's voice a monotone that practically bounced off the walls with the silence that descended in the room.

"Our child's safety was at risk and we thought if we followed the letter you would listen to us and obey us without question" Replied Petunia deciding to be as honest as she could.

Harry made no reaction to the response but instead said "But had you shown me love and affection my magic would be used for you, I mean with my magic I could've made Vernon owner of Grunnings or something along the lines of that. You, your husband and Dudley would have lived in a nicer house and all material possessions one could want would be yours".

It was obvious they never made that conclusion judging by the shock and scandalized looks they had on there face but Harry ignored them and proceeded to read the Hogwarts letter and school list _'Wow ok these are some pretty weird things why robes?? Cauldrons? is a bowl not good enough or something, A broom?? why would I bring a broom unless they fly on them but I doubt the wizarding world is that predictable or maybe im just stereotyping them I'll give them a chance before I judge. They only allow four animals? what if someone doesn't like rats or cats or toads and what if someone's allergic to feathers then they wont be able to get an owl that doesn't sound to fair to me. Parchment, quills and ink bottles why not a notebook pens or pencils??These books look interesting though I'll need to read alot if I'm going to fit in with that world. I have yet to see directions or a location to get all these things how do they expect me to buy it?? Damn that old man got me good obviously I'm left in the dark until he comes telling me what he wants me to know so I'll be dependent on him always looking to him for answers and that low blow would've worked had I not read the letter but still hes got me now unless" _Harry quickly cut off his inner monologue and turned expectantly towards his aunt who was still staring stupidly at him.

"Do you know where I can go to get my school supplies?" Asked Harry shoving the piece of parchment in her direction.

Petunia blinked out of her daze and looked at the list then said "Yes I went with Lily to get her stuff and the list is the same except the books are different"

Harry smiled and asked "Where is the place?"

"The place is called Diagon alley and you enter from the Leaky Cauldron in downtown London. Normal people can't see it but because I went with Lily I can see it now" Said Petunia slightly glad her nephew was showing facial expressions again.

"Great aunt Petunia you will be taking me to this place today" Responded Harry.

Petunia could only nod as Harry got up to go get dressed. Minutes later they were both in the car on there way to the pub, Petunia wearing regular khaki pants with a purple button down shirt and Harry wearing a form fitting plain white shirt with baggy pants rolled up at the bottom and sandals. They rode in silence neither wanting to talk since Petunia was concentrating on driving while Harry memorized street names and the general layout so he could fly here whenever he wanted to.

Finally parking the car they both got out and headed to a very small pub that nobody seemed to see or just plain out ignored it. Walking into the pub there was only 2 or 3 people there which wasn't so weird seeing that it was about 10 or 11 in the morning but Petunia just walked right up to the bartender and said "I need you to open up the archway to the alley"

The bartender who was a middle aged man looked at Petunia suspiciously and asked "Why can't you do it?"

"Because you need a wand to do it and I'm a squib Tom" Replied Petunia looking upset.

The newly named Tom gasped and remarked "I'm sorry for being insensitive Ma'am but I get a lot of pure blood punks come in here thinking I'm some servant just waiting to open the gateway"

Petunia just nodded her head and followed Tom to the back of the pub with Harry trailing behind only to come to a door that Tom opened, Reveling nothing but a brick wall. Harry held his tongue not wanting to comment cause there was some obvious magic going on and was proved right when Tom walked forward pulling a long thin stick out of his apron and started to tap a distinct pattern on the bricks. Harry didn't bother with trying to learn the pattern knowing he could just walk right through it, As soon as Tom stopped the brick wall started to shake seeing that the wall was reacting Tom said a quick have a nice day to Petunia while giving a nod in Harry's direction.

The wall finally separated showing off the wonder of Diagon alley to Harry and Petunia except while Petunia was wide eyed and reminiscing Harry was going over everything with a raised eyebrow _'Have I just stepped into the medieval times??' _Harry thought while looking into the alley there was stores all around seemingly jammed together with lots of odd stuff in the windows. The people that were shopping looked like snobbish fools walking around with there heads held high like they were magics gift to the world while wearing ridiculous hats on there head and what looked like bathrobes on. Harry shook his head in disappointment even though he could admit most of the stuff he's seen is very useful.

Walking to catch up to Petunia he noticed she was walking to a very big white marble building, As they got closer he could see a large G engraved on the front of the building. Walking past the giant bronze doors he saw some writing on the wall but immediately dismissed it as the buildings motto or something. Stepping into the main lobby of the building Harry was very surprised because in front of him where little green people with pointed ears long beards or hair and even had sharp looking teeth. Turning towards Petunia he could see her fear of the little people so he sided up to her and asked "Where are we?"

Petunia looked down and replied her voice shaking "We're at Gringotts wizarding bank now go up to one of those things and ask if you have access to either your moms or fathers vault"

Doing what his aunt said he walked up to a free teller catching his attention and asked "Excuse me Sir but I would like to know about Lily Evans or James Potters vaults?"

The green person sneered at Harry and condescendingly said "And who do you think you are to have the privilege of accessing those vaults?"

Harry really did not like the way this green guy was talking to him and if the other wizards act like this then he wasn't gonna have a good time at Hogwarts at all but said "Well I think I'm Harry James Potter but I also think that you might want a bloody beating with the way your talking" With a growl in his voice.

A crowd was gathering around the two but none paid notice as the teller recoiled with shock but just as fast bared his teeth at Harry who wasn't scared in the slightest and instead straightened up to his full height while tensing his body prepared to fight the little midget. The teller was kind of surprised that the little boy wasn't scared but ignored that in favor of yelling "You arrogant wizard you think you can just stroll in here with your silly wand demanding to see vaults that don't belong to you!!"

While the teller was yelling Harry realized the whole bank had there attention on him and the green guy and even some of the other little green people were walking towards them but Harry didn't let that intimidate him and just shouted back "I'm the arrogant wizard?? look in a mirror your a wizard to you little git and I don't even have a wand yet, all I wanted was to know of my parents vaults so stop acting like a wanker and either help me or fight me!!"

That statement instantly quieted the whole bank even the teller was at a loss for words everybody was just watching awkwardly, Petunia was towards the front door acting as if she didn't know what was going on Harry just snorted at her cowardice and stood his ground when the other green people surrounded the teller. One really old looking midgets walked in front of Harry and he could feel the power of the little green guy but Harry still looked down at him with no fear in his eye's. Finally the old midget spoke "It seems your having a problem may I be of assistance? I am Ragnorak director of Gringrotts"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the weird name but didn't comment instead he said "Well If your gonna act like that wizard then I don't want your help"

Now it was Ragnorak who raised his eyebrow in confusion "Why do you keep calling us wizards?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Because you are or do you want me to call you the little green old person?" Harry sarcastically asked missing the looks of awe and respect from the rest of the green guys when he called Ragnorak a person indicating he thought the director was an equal to humans.

Ragnorak chuckled "I'm sorry to inform you that we are not wizards but goblins and we are known as magical creatures".

"What how can you be a creature??, You look exactly like a regular person instead your green and shorter" Harry proclaimed looking genuinely confused.

Ragnorak looked back at the other goblins seeing the same looks of respect and like for the young wizard and couldn't help but chuckle again "Aw it is so refreshing to see a young wizard like you without a bias attitude or superiority complex. Come join me in my office I shall help you there Mr. um forgive me I never asked your name" The goblin stated.

Although still confused Harry smiled and said "Oh well my name is Harry, Harry Potter"

Ignoring all the shocked looks from the other wizards and the rest of the goblins that didn't hear his name the first time. Harry followed Ragnorak to his office leaving Petunia waiting in the lobby. But if the days starting events meant anything then it meant today was gonna be a day to remember and Harry knew it.

* * *

So thats the end of the first chapter, I know it maybe a little rough and sketchy but bear with me and review so I know what to fix and all that.

Stay Tuned- Manny


	2. Chapter 2

Manny-The-Great here for chap 2, I got alot of hits and stuff so I'm feeling pretty confident and all that so enjoy. Disclaimer is on chapter 1.

* * *

Arriving at Ragnorak's office he noticed that it was pretty bare except for the desk and a little table that had two stone bowls and a dagger with lines and symbols etched in to it. Taking a seat in front of the desk Harry watched as the goblin brought the stone bowls and dagger to his desk and sat down.

Clearing his throat Ragnarok explained "Mr. Potter these are stone basins and this is the ritual dagger, It has special runes carved in the blade so that when it cuts it will heal the wound when blood is collected inside one of the basins. It also cleans the blood so to speak so we can tell who you really are regardless of any magic on you and so we can identify your ancestors understand?"

Harry nodded his head and Ragnorak pushed one of the basins forward "This is the Identifying basin obviously this will tell me who you are, Are you ready?"

Harry once again nodded his head and Ragnarok grabbed his hand palm down over the basin and sliced Harry's palm open letting the blood drip into the basin. Seeing that there was enough blood Ragnarok released Harry's hand and the wound instantly healed, Waiting a few seconds a piece of parchment seemingly created from the blood appeared and Ragnarok snatched it out and read. Satisfied he nodded and held the paper out to Harry who also read it, All it said was _Harry James Remus Potter-Black _Looking to Ragnarok he asked "Remus and Black? I don't recognize those names"

"It seems your parents gave you a second middle name not that uncommon I've seen it many times before, But the Black name comes from Sirius Orion Black who was the Lord of the Black family and he named you his Heir at your birth" Responded Ragnarok as if this was causal conversation.

"Ok so where is this Sirius guy?" Harry asked wondering why this guy let the headmaster take him to the Dursleys even though he was his Heir.

At this the goblin showed his first sign of discomfort but answered anyway "He's currently in Azkaban wizarding prison for giving your parents whereabouts to Voldemort and killing 13 people 1 wizard named Peter Pettigrew and the rest muggles"

Harry took the information in stride but asked "So the guy who named me his Heir betrayed me and my parents, Then killed 13 people? Does that make sense to you Ragnarok?"

"Actually Harry if I may call you that, It makes no sense to me either because when Black named you his Heir he basically gave you access to everything he owns and when you come of age or special circumstances ownership. Also according to your wizards ministry if anyone was proved to be a death eater a servant of the dark lord or commit any crime all there assets would be frozen and used for the ministry unless said person has an Heir. So why would Black put his own Heir in danger and lose everything he owns?, Then there's the fact Black never had a trial and captured death eaters never named him as a fellow death eater during questioning but that's just my opinion" Explained Ragnarok.

Harry sat back and thought clearly about everything he's heard but still had one more question "How do you know all this Ragnorak?"

Harry got a toothy smile in return "Mr. Black was one of our biggest clients and was also well liked among the goblins. It also helps that I was the goblin that Mr. Black came to when he named you his Heir so I saw and signed the contract he wanted to use. Because of that I felt an obligation to check out the proceedings of Mr.Black when he was arrested and found all this out but I could not do anything since goblins are seen as inferior to wizards" Ragnarok stated.

Harry nodded his head he had alot to think about but said "Ok Ragnorak I'm ready for the second basin" The goblin nodded and repeated the process. Moments later the parchment appeared but Ragnorak allowed Harry to take it first and Harry read the list of family's _Potter family, Evan family, Black family Heir _Giving the parchment to Ragnarok he waited for an explanation and the goblin did not disappoint.

"According to this you are entitled to Lordship of the Potter family when you finish one year of Hogwarts the same goes for the Black family. The Evans family has one vault belonging to your mother that you may use" The Director explained.

"Why a year after Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.

"Because no one will respect a first year student no matter who you are, Plus it will give you a year to learn everything you need to know" Replied Ragnarok.

"Thats true" Said Harry.

Ragnarok nodded and gathered up his instruments taking them back to there little table then returned to his desk but remained standing while opening a drawer on his side of the desk pulling out a phial of creamy white liquid and setting it in front of Harry then said "This is a magical ability revealing potion that most rich family's buy to see there children's potential but since all you have are muggles to take care of you I would like to offer this to you for free, Then we can visit your trust vault and the Evans vault is that acceptable?"

Harry thought about it _'Will my powers come out on that? Does it matter? I'm sure I can trust Ragnarok, Besides if I have other abilities then I'd be even more powerful and it would help me with Dumbledore I'm no fool to think I can take an old man who has probably loads of knowledge of the magical world and stuff ok then there's really no downside at all' _Finishing his thought process Harry spoke "Thank you I appreciate your help"

Ragnarok smiled and walked up next to Harry and with a wave of his hand a quill and piece of parchment appeared. Taking the quill he uncorked the phial and dipped the quill into the potion letting it soak for a second he took the quill back out and placed the point of the quill on the parchment and let it go but the quill never fell it stayed in an upright position ready to write. "Now just drink the potion and the quill will write down your abilities" Following directions Harry gulped down the potion that kinda tasted like a vanilla ice cream that melted.

A couple minutes later the quill stopped moving and fell over, Ragnarok and Harry leaned over the parchment to see the abilities listed they were

_Intangibility_

_Invisibility_

_Flight_

_Energy Beams_

_Parseltongue_

_Triple form Animagus_

_Sonic Scream_

_Earth Manipulation_

_Density Control_

"That's quite the list Harry, You do realize that wizards only have 2 or 3 abilities at most right? And some of yours aren't even magical in nature" Remarked Ragnarok going back to his drawer and removing 4 phials 3 of them a brown colored liquid with one a misty purple coloring, Then sat back down at his chair. Meanwhile Harry was deep in thought _'So I have 5 new abilities that's so cool!! but now Ragnarok knows my other powers, Sonic scream sounds girlie Sonic roar sounds a little better. Triple Animagus sounds like something with animals but Density control sounds kinda vague the P tongue is maybe a language and Earth manipulating is self explanatory' _Breaking off his thoughts Harry said "Yea well I'm not exactly normal am I? but can you explain the not obvious abilities for me?"

"Of course well Parseltongue is the ability to speak with snakes and is widely thought of as a sign of a dark wizard. Animagus is the ability to transform yourself into a specific animal and in your case you can transform into 3 animals although Merlin himself was said to have 5 forms one of them a Phoenix. Sonic Scream is obvious but the uses vary such as you could disorient or nauseate enemies or even knock them unconscious, you could destroy objects the closer the more damage done and your hearing might change to adapt to the Sonic scream. Earth Manipulation is obvious as well but it also extends to sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or any type of minerals. Density control at its lightest is Intangibility but at its heaviest provides superhuman strength and diamond-hard skin understand?" Explained Ragnarok.

Harry could only nod dumbly the possibilities were endless but gaining enough sense Harry saw the phials and asked "Why do you have so many potions and where do they come from?"

The goblin chuckled the answer "Us goblins have are own potions master and are own supplies, Plus most of our richer clients buy potions from us since the ministry would never know"

Harry "Oohed" in understanding but gestured to the phials on the desk "What are those for?"

Ragnarok cleared his throat grabbing the misty purple potion and said "This is the Animagus revealing potion it will tell you your forms, you should take it before you go to bed since it will induce a dream like state in which you will meet your animals" Handing over the Phial as he was speaking.

Harry happily took the phial and with his hands under the table he discreetly opened up his mini ghost world and dropped it in there looking down briefly seeing it floating inside he closed it back up and asked "Why are you doing all this for me? Not that im ungrateful but I'm curios"

The old goblin sighed but answered "Because Harry since you are The-Boy-Who-Lived there will be many who wish to take advantage of you and use you therefor I wish to prepare you for all of that and since none of your abilities require a wand the ministry can't stop you from using them out of school or in the summer. But on a personal note whenever I look at you I can't help but see the small little babe that sat on my desk blowing spit bubbles and trying to bite my nose" He finished with a chuckle obviously reminiscing.

Harry smiled "I thank you Ragnarok and I will never forget the kindness you showed me today if there is anything I can ever help you with I will be glad to do so"

Ragnarok laughed and said "Don't thank me yet Harry because these 3 potions here force the Animagus transformation, It cause's extreme pain during transformation and when its finished you have to fight for control of the animal. Most if not all of the wizards who try this end up losing to the animal and becoming just another part of the animal kingdom. But this way is faster and once you conquer the animal all you have to do is practice to make the transformation quicker"

_'Extreme pain? well I'm no stranger to pain put that was a long time ago and if I scream I might trigger my Sonic Roar and I don't want that to happen. but then again it would be great to have my forms when I get to Hogwarts, I want to be at my best when I face Dumbledore, I would have everything except wand spells but I'll be learning that anyway' _Thought Harry and he made his decision, Nodding his head he grabbed the 3 phials and opened his ghost world and threw them in seeing them float around he closed the mini world and said "Thanks Ragnarok I'll take the risks"

The goblin nodded while standing up, he gestured to his door "Shall we go to your vaults now so you may continue your shopping?" Harry just got up nodded to the goblin and walked out of the office.

* * *

_**2 1/2 Hours later**_

Harry Potter was back at the Dursleys residence in his new room formerly belonging to Dudley's old and broken toys, Currently he was looking into his ghost world sorting through all the supplies he bought at Diagon alley. He bought all his required text books, One book on wizarding law, Another on wizarding customs and traditions also his cauldrons that came with the standard potions kit. Instead of quills and parchment he bought pens and notebooks however he did buy a snowy white owl named Mayra that was on its way to Hogwarts with his letter of acceptance right now. Harry did not buy the robes or hat he was not going to look foolish at all but he did buy the dragon hide gloves and a bunch of muggle clothes that Madam Malkin's sold. Getting his wand was interesting since apparently it was the brother wand of Lord Voldemort but Harry also found it ironic and amusing that even though the wizarding world had its little middle age theme they still had an ice cream shop. Satisfied that he had everything he needed Harry closed his ghost world.

Looking at the clock it was 2:24 in the afternoon so Harry kicked off his sandals turned intangible and let himself sink into the floor until he landed in the kitchen but staying intangible he also turned invisible and walked out the back door feeling the grass and soil beneath his toes and feet. Harry really did not know how to connect with the earth but figured if he just walked around bare foot getting the feel of the ground it would come to him sooner or later. So that's what he did he walked around did a couple of handstands, But he didn't feel anything he just felt regular and normal but he did notice that his feet and hands were clean and devoid of any dirt so he took that as a good sign of some minor earth manipulation. Thinking he might as well try some meditation or something his aunts screech like yell caught his attention.

Instantly Harry became visible and all emotion was wiped from his face, The man slayer persona had surfaced. Running full speed towards the kitchen door he passed right through it becoming solid as soon as he was in the house and entered the living room standing protectively in front of the Dursley family. In front of him was the biggest man he had ever seen in his entire life, Standing at maybe 9 or 10 feet he was easily bigger then Vernon in the weight department and had the shaggiest beard in the world. The giant man looked at Harry and bellowed "Ello 'Arry haven't seen you since you was naught but a little baby"

Harry showed no fear or any other reaction instead he calmly asked "Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds for Hogwarts school of magic but you can call me Hagrid" Replied the now known Hagrid with pride in his voice and stance.

Harry relaxed a little hearing that this man was from Hogwarts but still asked "Ok but what are you doing here Hagrid?"

"I'm here to take you school shopping in Diagon alley, Your a wizard 'Arry" Hagrid said as if he was telling someone a big secret.

Harry relaxed even more and lazily crossed his arms over his chest "To late Hagrid I already finished my school shopping and I know I'm a wizard, Plus I already sent my letter of acceptance"

Hagrid sputtered and looked confused "But Dumbledore said you would need help since you knew nothing of the wizarding world" And just like that Harry was on guard again.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked ice creeping into his voice.

But Hagrid didn't notice and said "Yea Dumbledore the greatest wizard ever, Even You-Know-Who was afraid of Dumbledore. And you won't find a better bloke then Dumbledore" You could hear the love and adoration gushing from his mouth.

_'Fanatical follower of the headmaster can't get close to this guy, although I have to applaud him though instead of coming himself he sends someone who practically worships him he's even smarter then I thought and that's bad' _Thought Harry but instead asked "Who is Mr. You-Know-Who?"

Hagrid's expression darken considerably "That be what everyone calls the Dark lord, The perfect Slytherin you don't wanna get mixed up with the Slytherin's 'Arry there a nasty lot"

_'Slytherin's? already instilling some prejudice Hagrid? seems like Dumbledore doesn't like the Slytherin's' _Harry thought with a smirk. "So what else can I do for you Hagrid?" Asked Harry.

Hagrid looked so lost that Harry almost took pity on him (almost) but meekly said "Well I guess there's nothing else except your ticket to get on the Hogwarts express, The platform number is 9¾ and is on King's Cross station I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts 'Arry" And he handed Harry an orange stub and left.

Harry looked down at the ticket then at the Dursleys who were cowering on the couch, Harry just smiled at them then turned invisible enjoying the looks of hear on his family's faces and walked back out to the backyard. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon on his earth manipulation but didn't make much progress, So far his feet and hands stayed clean as if the dirt just slid off his skin and he was pretty sure that when he jumped on the ground it moved underneath him but it could've been his imagination. As night descended upon Private Dr. Harry flew up to his bedroom wall and phased (Don't wanna keep writing he went intangible) into his room.

Laying on his bed Harry opened his ghost world searching for the misty purple potion, finding it he grabbed it and closed his portal. Uncorking the phial he downed the contents liking the taste of minty grape and layed down on his bed, At first he felt nothing but then he started to get drowsy and all of sudden everything was dark. Slowly colors started to appear until Harry recognized where he was he was in the sky, There was clouds the sun was shining and the multitude of blues in the sky entranced him this was why he loved flying. Then something appeared in the distance at first it was nothing but a dot, Then it got closer and Harry knew it was a bird but he couldn't identify it since he knew nothing of birds. The bird got even closer to the point that it was just hovering right in front of Harry and as if he had known all his life he knew what he was. Harry was a Peregrine Falcon a bird of prey and he was bigger then his brethren with a body length of 33 inches and a wingspan of 60 inches, He was colored a darkish brown with white feathers peppering his chest and wings his beak and claws were black and when the light hit it they sparkled emerald. He was the bird with the fastest diving speed in the world and his eye's were a soul less black with a glint of his familiar green, Then all of a sudden everything was dark again.

Once again colors started to encompass the darkness and Harry found himself in the middle of a rain forest. He saw the shapes of birds flying above the tree tops and saw little shapes running around the forest floors but since he couldn't really see them he knew his Animagus form wasn't around yet. A twig breaking behind him caught Harry's attention, Spinning around to face the direction of the noise. He came face to face with his second Animagus form and as soon as they locked eye's the information rushed it to his brain and once again he knew what he was. He was a Jaguar and once again bigger then his species, He was 400 pounds had the length of 7 feet including his tail and stood about 47 inches tall at the shoulders. He had light tan fur with black spots littered all over his body, His claws were also black but retractable and his teeth were particularly sharp. His eye's were a burning amber that held a predators gaze and those eye's were the last thing he saw as the rain forest was swallowed up in darkness again.

This time the darkness was drowned by a deep blue Harry recognized as water, He was in the ocean except there was nothing around him no fish or algae. Harry peered through the oddly still water searching for his 3rd form and was having no luck. Looking down he waited for some type of movement but all he saw was the shimmering light of the sun on the water then out of no where a large shape blocked out the light and Harry instantly looked up only to stifle a scream. Circling above him was his 3rd form and Harry watched as it slowly came to his level looking him in the eye telling Harry exactly what he was. And he was a great white shark easily 20 feet long weighing 4500 pounds, He had a white underside with a dark blue dorsal area on top that blended in with the ocean. He knew he had rows of razor sharp teeth ready to rip apart anything and he knew any body of water was his domain. The sun was starting to shine very bright and Harry opened his eye's only to see the sun shining from his window.

_'My forms are the best, Even if one is a very big dangerous fish_. _All_ _my animals are predators to so that officially means I am meant to be the hunter not the hunted but I'm gonna have to look for some kind of lake for my Shark form' _Harry thought with a genuine smile on his face being very happy with his forms. Harry showered and brushed his teeth like every morning but when he was about to dress him self a tap at the window caught his attention and he opened the window letting Mayra fly in. She had no letter but was obviously tired so he left her alone and finished dressing, Harry went to eat breakfast wearing nothing but shorts that came up to his knees and a plain white tank top, Then later walked barefoot out to the backyard to practice earth manipulating and his Density control.

All afternoon Harry practiced his Earth element, Density control was easy once Harry realized it worked on will alone. He made little progress he was now able to call some rocks and dirt towards him but that's about it. When night came Harry once sure that the Dursley's was sleeping flew on to the roof made him self comfortable and opened up his portal and fished out one of the phials with brown liquid. closing the portal back up Harry uncorked the phial pictured the Peregrine falcon clearly in his mind and gulped down the potion nearly gagging in response, It tasted like stale rotten chocolate milk and that was his last conscious thought as pain tore through his entire body. There was no way to describe the shrinking of ones body it was like being suffocated and pressed upon from all sides. A minute later a Peregrine falcon rested on the roof of number 4, Harry didn't know what to expect but when he started fighting for control there was almost no resistance except for an occasional sharp tug at his mind. After 3 minutes the tugging finally stopped and Harry took complete control.

Flapping his wings Harry ascended into the sky circling his neighborhood looking for a body of water large enough to hold a great white shark. Sometimes he would land on a house and transform back to himself only to transform back into the falcon, Speeding up his morphing time on every land. 30 minutes later Harry found a small lake that was surrounded by the woods about 2 miles away for number 4 but there was a couple of teenagers hanging out around it. Satisfied with what he found Harry flew back home and by the time he got there his transformation was instantaneously.

The next day Harry repeated the process, Except when he woke up he noticed his eyesight was as good as in falcon form allowing him to see in greater distance and in more clarity. He also had the third eye lid all animals had and it protected his eye's from the harsh winds whenever he was going to fast. Harry spent all morning and afternoon working on his Earth element. But when the night came he morphed into his falcon form and flew towards the lake and spotted the teenagers near the the waters edge. Flying a mile away from the lake but still in the woods he morphed back to normal, Opening his portal he took the second phial and with the picture of the jaguar in his mind he drank the potion anticipating the taste already and waited.

Then the pain hit and it took all of Harry's strength not to cry out in pain, The pain from the falcon form could not compete with the sheer agony Harry was feeling right now. His body was being stretched to its limit his spine was growing and reforming and then it stopped. The jaguar layed on the woods floor obviously tired, Harry thought he could rest before trying to take control but he was wrong as the jaguars primal instinct attacked Harry instantly. Obviously when the forms are different so is the pain cause there was no sharp tugs, There was a constant pulling and jerking Harry could feel his mind slipping but despite his tired state he held on and pulled his mind back from the Jaguar. This took at least 15 minutes and Harry with a mental roar grasped his mind from the jaguar gaining victory except it wasn't only a mental roar. If anybody was in the woods near Harry they would've seen a jaguar laying absolutely still as if a statue, They would have to wait a few minutes but eventually the Jaguar would get up and "RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO_**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" **_let out a roar that shook the very tree's and would be heard from 5 miles away.

Harry realizing he just released half of a Sonic Roar was giddy with joy and tried to use other powers in his jaguar form but found out he was limited to just his Sonic Roar in jaguar form. So getting used to his new form Harry ran around the woods morphing back and forth trying to lessen the time it took to morph. Eventually he made it to the lake and saw no one was there, He was confused at first but then remembered his roar and guessed he scared them off. Morphing back to normal harry waded into the water and floated around for a bit, He then opened his portal and pulled the last phial of the nasty brown potion. Uncorking it Harry proceeded to do a very dumb thing and picture the Shark in his mind while downing the liquid as if it was a tequila shot.

Arrogance and foolishness combined with his cocky attitude led Harry to taking the last potion. As soon as the pain hit Harry almost lost consciousness and the only thing keeping him awake was ironically the pain. The pain was so unbearable that Harry cried no not tears running from his eye's, I mean he bawled he cried his eye's out until the transformation ended and when it did the shark true to its nickname of the man eating machine tried to devour Harry's mind. The force of the mental attack left Harry with only a handful of control of his form with the shark constantly snapping and biting at his mind. For 25 minutes Harry hung on to his piece of mind until he was strong enough to little by little gain more control of his mind, This took an additional 15 minutes and just like with the jaguar Harry gave one final push and over came the shark but he had to hold it over the thrashing and biting shark until the shark stopped fighting and let it self be conquered.

In Little Whining lake a 20ft great white shark was floating in the water as if dead but in reality Harry after winning control of his new form lost consciousness and became the worlds very first unconscious shark. An hour later Harry was able to regain consciousness and morph back into his normal form, Floating in the water Harry became invisible and managed to float himself back to the Dursley's and eventually fainted again on his bedroom floor.

* * *

_**1 month later-First day of Hogwarts**_

Over the month Harry who was a little more humble after the double transformation mess, Mastered all his forms to the point that they were instantaneous. Because of his forms Harry gained animal like qualities when he's in his normal form, Like his falcon eye's and the agility, balance and grace of his jaguar form and The electromagnetic sensing ability he got from his shark form that enables Harry to sense any moving thing in a 10ft radius around him. He also came far in his Earth manipulation, He was able to call any type of earth to him and make objects out of the earth but the hardest thing he learned was to be able to manipulate his body into earth. As long as Harry has his bare feet on dirt, stone, sand, rock or lava he can essentially become that thing. Harry found this out when he was concentrating on his body to much instead of the ground and started to sink inside, When he was fully inside the ground he was able to move around and even see what was happening above him like there was nothing but glass separating him. The draw back was that he couldn't hear anything or take anything with him inside the ground.

Harry also visited his ghost teacher Micheal to get the location of a katana for his sword style. The sword he retrieved was a beautiful double edged katana with a black circular hilt and scabbard with black handle wrappings. Harry already had a wooden Bo that was in his ghost world. He also read all his text books including the two books he bought and thought the wizarding world was just so barbaric, bias and ignorant. But today was the day Harry was going set out to Hogwarts and finally meet Albus Dumbledore himself.

So Harry woke up at 7 in the morning and took care of his bathroom necessities, He told Mayra to meet him at the school and got dressed wearing a tight black tee shirt that showed his muscles and black shorts that passed his knee's by an inch. On his left wrist was his needle bracelet the other one in his ghost world, His hair was still messy as ever but it also effectively hid his famous curse scar. Checking his ghost world he made sure he had everything, Satisfied with his wand in his back pocket and his ticket stub in his front pocket. Harry flew up and phased through the roof, Facing the direction of King's Cross station Harry quickly morphed into his falcon form and with a flap of his wings he was off to the Hogwarts express.

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter and I know Harry may seem pretty powerful for a first year but I plan on making him work for his skills with magic and all of his abilities will be kept secret and are basically used so he can compete with the other magical kids. I just don't like the fact Harry knew nothing at all and had to depend on Hagrid and Dumbledore for most things or learn some of the things by almost being killed by them. Anyway review and tell me how you feel or just drop a comment you can even flame, Me no care. Next chapter is the Hogwarts express and sorting and we'll see what else.

Manny-The-Great

Stay Tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Manny-The-Great back again to deliver chapter 3 for the readers out there who enjoy my rookie attempts at writing a decent story. Disclaimer on chapter 1. I also have to thank _tsunami_ for that information about sharks, for some reason when I researched sharks that never came up. And to answer _Sakura Lisel_ I would believe that even though the old man knows Harry opened the letter and sent his acceptance he would believe Harry was a confused little boy so why not send someone he trusted to lead Harry to the light side and even take him shopping, Hope that clears everything up. Anyway read away-

* * *

Perched upon a build directly across the street from King's Cross station was a Peregrine falcon, As if tipping over the bird of prey dived head first into the alley out of everyone's sight. Moments later a black clad bare footed boy walked out of the alley walking towards the train station. Harry entered the station cautiously knowing from here on out he was in Dumbledore's domain, Reaching platforms 9 and 10 Harry with the help of his eye's immediately started picking out oddities. There was a bunch of kids with trunks that could only be bought in Diagon alley, Then there was some kids who had no fashion sense at all and looked like they got there clothes from some charity Harry recognized them as kids who grew up in the wizarding world trying to blend in with muggle culture. Then there was the kids who looked regular except there parents were paranoid messes constantly darting there eye's and looking all around the station as if trying to see something invisible Harry pegged them as what his books called Muggle-Born's. But the oddest thing he noticed was a group of red heads all bunched together as if in a football huddle, There was the middle aged woman who was obviously the mother and two identical twins that looked like 3rd or 4th years. Next to the twins was an older boy who was maybe 6th or 7th year and next to him was a boy Harry's age who was obviously a first year by the way everyone was fussing over him. But it was the girl who looked about 1 or 2 years younger then him that got his attention because she briefly turned in his direction and noticed him then quickly turned back to her family only for Harry to be on the receiving end of the whole family's stares.

"That wasn't suspicious at all" Harry sarcastically muttered under his breath but couldn't help but think _'How did they know it was me? I don't remember seeing any of those people in Diagon alley or ever in my life...Oh wait Hagrid could've told Dumbly how I looked and he passed it on to the red heads or they probably just used the memory basin to see how I look' _Harry proud of his mad deduction skills saw the red heads walking to the 9th platform pillar and curiosity made him stop and watch.

They got closer to the pillar and Harry heard the mothers voice "Pack full of muggles like always" Harry was pretty sure her voice shouldn't be so loud especially when using wizard terminology. They then stopped in front of the pillar and the mothers voice rang out again "Whats the platform number again?" then a younger feminine voice squeaked out "9¾ mum, Can't I go?" Only to have the mother respond "Next year Ginny dear your to young" It was at that point Harry tuned them out _'How can a mother with 3 kids already in Hogwarts not know the platform number but the kid who isn't even going to Hogwarts knows it. The old man may be clever and crafty but he needs some better followers' _Harry thought with a smirk. Looking back at the red head family he caught them just in time to see one of the twins run full pelt straight into the pillar and disappear.

_'Not exactly secretive I hope they have some kind of spell to stop the muggles from seeing the obvious' _Harry thought as he watched the other twin run into the pillar, Followed by the first year boy then the oldest one who had enough sense to walk through the pillar and then the mother and her daughter. Harry walked up to the pillar and inspected it, Not seeing anything magical at all Harry just followed what the red heads did and he leaned on the pillar checking himself for wand,ticket and money Harry let himself fall through the illusion but caught himself before falling on his ass.

Now the sight of the Hogwarts express would amaze anyone except Harry who just had another thing to criticize _'A steam train?, Muggles stopped using them like 50 0r 60 years ago maybe I should just expect the primitive of the wizarding world' _Harry shook his head in disappointment but he quickly boarded the train and passed a lot of empty compartments cause he wanted to be in the back at the last compartment. Reaching the end Harry entered the compartment and sat down hoping to get some rest before having to see Dumbledore.

5 minutes later Harry heard his compartment door open and standing there was the first year red head boy, Having the boy close enough Harry noticed the boy was short about 5ft had freckles and blue eye's and dirt on his nose. Trying not laugh Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

Getting the hint the boy asked "Mind if I sit here? All the others are full"

_'Liar!! There was like 12 empty compartments' _Harry thought but gave the boy a nod anyway. The boy came in with his trunk and with difficulty hefted it into the overhead rack and sat down. He fidgeted for a while and said "My name is Ron Weasley, and yours?"

"Harry Potter" he answered.

Ron eye's widened and he asked "Wow your Harry Potter?? Do you have the you know...scar?" Gesturing to Harry's forehead.

Harry just wordlessly moved his hair showing his lightning bolt scar. Ron gasped at the sight of Harry's scar and muttered "Wicked"

"You think its wicked? You think the scar that reminds me of my parents murder and killer is wicked?" Asked Harry with narrowed eye's.

Ron sputtered out an apology while at least having the decency to look ashamed but Harry ignored him in favor of looking out the window. They hadn't moved yet and Harry was pretty bored but once again the door to his compartment opened up and there was the twins. One of the twins moved over to Ron and said "Hey there RonnieKinns settled in alright?"

Ron's face turned red in either embarrassment or anger but nodded anyway while the other twin looked over at Harry and said "Just here making sure are ickle little brother is all settled in I'm Fred Weasley and you are?" But before Harry could respond the twin near Ron came over and said "I thought I was Fred dear brother" To which his brother responded "That's right old chap I guess that makes me George" Then they both grabbed Harry's hand into a double handshake, They really were identical right down to the height, build, freckles and brown eye's but with Harry's eye's he noticed one difference George's nose had a birthmark where Fred's did not.

Shaking there hands in the odd handshake Harry felt something in the hand George was holding that felt like paper looking up at the twins with a raised eyebrow he was going to ask what was going on but was stopped by the warning look on the twins face. The twins let go and Harry quickly turned the paper invisible hiding it from view making the twins raise two eyebrows in wonder of where the paper went but Harry reassured them with a wink, George gave him the slightest of nods and said "So who are you and where are your shoes?"

Harry smirked and answered "I'm Harry Potter and I don't like shoes"

Fred gave him a weird look then laughed "Gred my dearest brother it seems like we have the pleasure of meeting the young Potter"

"Indeed Forge, My apologies young Potter but a Mister Lee Jordan has a pet tarantula we must see" George said and they walked out with Fred leaving a parting comment "See you at the feast ickle RonnieKinns"

Harry smirked at the twins behavior then turned to Ron and stated "You must love having those two as brothers"

At this Ron turned gloomy to Harry's confusion and said "Sure when there not pranking me or making fun of me"

"What about your other brother I saw?" Harry asked.

"Percy? He's no fun all he cares about is school and doing the right thing all the time" Ron replied.

Now Harry was getting a little ticked but said "And the little girl that came with you?"

"That's my little sister Ginny, She's so annoying but she's coming to Hogwarts next year" Said Ron with a disgruntled expression on his face.

Harry was about to give this ungrateful kid a piece of his mind but was interrupted when Ron continued "I have two other brothers, Bill and Charlie but they both work out of the country. Bill's a curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie works with Dragons in Romania" That stopped Harry _'That woman has 7 kids??' _He thought not believing someone could have so many kids but quickly gathered himself and stated "You have dirt on your nose Ron" Satisfied that Ron was now occupied Harry relaxed in his seat while slipping the note George gave him in his pocket. Out of no where a loud whistle pierced the air and the train started to slowly move, Smiling in amusement Harry heard the twins shouting to Ginny that they would send her a Hogwarts toilet.

The two sat in silence for a while until once again Harry's compartment door opened but this time it was an old woman pushing a trolley who asked "Anything off the trolley dears?" Ron shook his head in a negative fashion while sullenly pulling out a packed lunch but Harry got up walked over to the trolley and inspected the contents. There was chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, acid pops and some other stuff. Picking up 3 chocolate frogs Harry gave the woman a couple of sickles and sat back down. He opened one of the frogs and was surprised when it tried to jump away only to be foiled by Harry's quick reflex's, Although he wouldn't admit it he was amused and excited when he bit into the struggling frog.

Looking down at the box Harry noticed a card, Picking it up he had to resist the urge to rip the card into shreds. There on the card was Albus fucking Dumbledore smiling at him almost as if he knew how much Harry hated him but didn't care. Harry just threw the card to the side not really caring what the old man did with dragons blood. Relaxing Harry finished his chocolate frogs saving the cards of some Flamel guy and some woman named Circe, Leaning into his seat Harry was ready to fall blissfully into the dream world but to his utter annoyance and anger his freaking compartment door opened again!.

Standing in his doorway this time was some chubby kid with dark brown hair with hazel eye's that was slightly watering indicating that he was about to cry, The boy looked at Harry probably seeing his annoyance and said "I'm sorry but have you seen a toad around here?".

Both Harry and Ron shook there heads in the negative and the boy wailed tears spilling as he practically screamed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" And was ready to bolt from the compartment but Harry's voice stopped him "Wait! Come here and sit" Gesturing to the seat beside him ignoring the incredulous Ron sent his way. Harry watched as the kid had a two second internal fight but he gave up and sat next to Harry. For some reason Harry felt sorry for this boy and wanted to help him.

"Are you calm now?" Harry asked.

The boy only nodded his head _'Maybe its his meekness and uncertainty that makes me want to help him'_ Harry thought while asking "Whats your toads name?"

"Trevor" Was the hesitant answer.

Harry nodded and grabbed his wand and said to the boy "Stand in front of the door" Seeing the boy do as he said Harry merely pointed his wand up and said "_Accio _Trevor the toad"

Within seconds a little blur sped into the compartment straight into the boys cupped hands and when said boy let out a joyful cry of "Trevor!" Harry was pleased he could help him. Turning to look at Ron he was a little ticked that the red head was still giving him that disbelieving look. The boy then stood in front of Harry seemingly gaining confidence from the toad and said "Thank you I appreciate your help um?"

"Harry Potter" Said Harry while gesturing the kid to take his seat again which he did "Whats your name?"

Widening of the eyes was the only reaction the boy gave to his name which Harry thought was way better then Ron's reaction "Neville Longbottom" said the boy.

Harry was going to keep the conversation going but was distracted by a frizzy and bushy haired haired girl who had poked her head in the compartment. The girl spotted Neville walked up to him ignoring everyone else in the process and exclaimed "Neville did you find your toad?" Harry noticed she had slightly larger then normal front teeth and brown eye's that complimented her hair greatly.

Neville nodded his head holding out Trevor for her to see and said "Yes thank you for your help Hermione, Harry here was the one who got him back" Pointing a finger to Harry.

Hermione looked over at Harry giving him an analyzing look that made Harry raise an eyebrow in amusement, Then as if she had decided on something she held out her hand and declared "My name is Hermione Jane Granger pleasure to meet you Harry"

Even more amused at the formality Harry took the offered hand and got up to his feet still holding her hand and he made sure to look deep into her eye's as he responded "My name is Harry James Potter and the pleasure Ms. Granger is all mine" He then brought her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed the back of her hand. Satisfied with the coloring appearing on her cheeks Harry pressed on "Ms. Granger please allow me to introduce Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley allow me to introduce Ms.Granger and Mr.Longbottom" said Harry as he pointed each person out to each other.

Neville had gotten up from his seat with his hand out ready to give greeting to Ron but said red head merely looked at the offered hand grunted then turned his head away. Hermione looked disgusted at Ron's behavior while Neville just looked on in confusion while he went back to his seat.

"Please Ms. Granger take my seat, I'm sure you don't want to sit next to such a _rude_ individual" said Harry emphasizing the word rude while giving Ron a dirty look. Hermione sat down next to Neville while Harry closed the compartment door and sat next to Ron who gave Harry an apologetic look but Harry now knew better then to accept those looks at face value from Ron.

For the next hour and a half Harry, Neville and Hermione spoke about what they would expect from Hogwarts and how Hermione read about Harry in some books while Ron sat in his seat sulking like a spoiled child that had its toy taken away.

"Harry can I ask you something?" asked Hermione breaking the temporary silence.

"Yes you may Ms. Granger" Replied Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes but asked "Where are your shoes? Or socks? And why are you barefooted?"

Harry smiled he had been waiting for that question and answered "I don't own any shoes or socks because I don't like them"

Hermione looked like she was about to continue the questioning but the opening of Harry's compartment door stopped all conversation.

"Why is it my compartment that everyone wants to be in?" Harry muttered angrily with a scowl on his face.

3 boys entered Harry's already occupied compartment, The leader of the boy's had blond almost bleach hair that was sleeked back and blue eye's adorned his aristocrat features. The two the boys were basically body guards having fat and big builds trying but failing to look intimidating.

The leader looked at everyone but stared at Harry as he asked "I heard Harry Potter is on the train are you Potter?"

Harry eyed the kid wondering if he was a threat or not but answered "Yeah I'm Harry Potter, What can I do for you?"

The blond kid raised a hand in greeting which Harry took and said "I would like to extend a hand in friendship, My name is Draco Malfoy and these two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle"

Ron audibly snickered at Draco's name but all he got was a glare in response, While Harry responded "I accept your hand in friendship this is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger"

Draco looked at those introduced to him and commented "A Weasley and a muggle-born?"

"I know Ron is a bit rude but do you have a problem with muggle-Born's? Cause I'd have to disappoint you by telling you I am muggle raised which essentially makes me a muggle-born" Said Harry with narrowed eye's.

Draco looked down at Harry and stated "I'm pure blood why would I lower my self to associate with someone from a blood traitor family like the Weasley's or a filthy muggle born girl?"

Harry stood up towering over Draco and whispered "Then you must not want my friendship, Now take your two pure blood pets out of my compartment and never approach me ever again unless your ideals have changed understand?"

Draco glared at Harry with as much hatred as he could muster but Harry was unaffected. So with a sneer Draco left with his two goons following behind him. Looking to his little group Harry saw Ron practically glowing red in anger but Harry ignored him not really knowing what to say but as he looked toward Hermione he saw her near tears.

"Whats wrong Ms. Granger?" Asked Harry trying to make her feel better.

Hermione wiped her eyes dry and responded "Its just that even on my first day of Hogwarts people are already looking down on me"

Neville put a comforting arm around her shoulder and Harry said "Don't worry about those other gits, You already have a good friend in Neville and me all on your first day so if someone gives you a hard time just tell them to bugger off"

Hermione nodded and muttered her thanks to both Harry and Neville still ignoring Ron. They all sat together in silence until the train finally stopped. Everyone except Harry left there trunks as they were instructed to and stepped off the train, Immediately a booming voice made itself known "Firs years firs year this way please, Gather round".

Harry spotted Hagrid and followed the crowd towards the giant man "Everyone hear? Right then follow me" Asked/stated Hagrid. The group of firsts years trudged along with Hagrid who was leading them down a narrow walkway, Finally they reached the beginning of a lake where a boats were lined up near the waters shore.

"Four to a boat now" Hagrid said.

The first years hurriedly made there way to the nearest boat, Harry found himself in a boat with Neville, Hermione and unsurprisingly Ron. Hagrid seeing everyone in a boat said "Right now keep yer hands inside the boat and don't be playing around less you fall in and meet the giant squid sooner then ya think"

Standing up on his own boat that astonishingly held up the girth of Hagrid, He exposed his pink umbrella and firmly poked the floor of his boat commanding "Move" and with slow resistance at first the boats started to move gaining speed as they glided across the water. Harry ignored the casual conversation going on between Hermione and Neville and also ignored Ron's half hearted attempts to start a conversation about something called Quidditch. After about five minutes Hagrid called out to them readying them for the sight of Hogwarts castle. Right around a small corner they turned and there was Hogwarts castle in all its magical glory, Even Harry could not muster up a criticizing thought even though it set the medieval theme the wizarding world had into stone. It was just perfect the magic surrounding Harry made him feel welcomed and cherished and protected but there was a deep feeling of uneasiness and wariness that the castle emanated as if for Harry it self. It was then that Harry remembered exactly who resided in that very castle and mentally thanked Hogwarts for its warning _'So Hogwarts a castle deems fit to warn me' _Harry thought with a grimace while all the boats washed up against the shore.

Getting off the boats with all the other first years they walked with Hagrid until he came upon a big wooden door. Hagrid raised his giant hand and knocked loudly three times, The door opened up and from the back Harry could clearly see the stern looking woman wearing black robes with the ridiculous hat on her head making her look silly instead of the imposing status she undoubtedly wanted to be seen as.

"Got the first years for you Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

McGonagall stiffly nodded and responded "Thank you Hagrid that will be all, Now follow me" Her slight Scottish accent swimming in authority no doubt earned from being a professor.

They all walked through the door standing crowded in a small room with Harry persistently staying in the back not wanting to be the center of attention yet and Harry noted with a start the Hogwarts was made of stone and was extremely giddy. McGonagall stood in front of a second door and said "Ok children the sorting will begin shortly, There are four different houses you can be sorted into. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, And Slytherin all named after the Hogwarts Founders respectively and each have there own dormitories with there own Heads of Houses. You will live in your chosen house and your house mates will be like family. There is also a house point system in which good behavior will earn your house points and bad behavior will have points taken away and at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded with the house cup. Now I will return when the sorting is to begin so take this chance to tidy yourselves up a bit" McGonagall explained looking disdainfully at a couple of first years in the front who were messy looking and walked out of the room.

At once everyone started to talk, Filling the small room with unnecessary chatter. Harry merely observed and listened as Ron explained his fear of the sorting by revealing that one of the Weasley twins told him you would have to fight a troll. Suddenly a burst of cold hit Harry's skin making him shiver slightly and he exhaled his visible breath _'There's a ghost in Hogwarts!!' _Harry thought as he moved his head around searching every part of the room for any ghosts, No one commenting on Harry's behavior just chalking it up to him being in a new place.

A series of screams interrupted Harry's pondering of possible ghosts, Looking in the direction of the screams he saw them. There was four ghosts chatting about someone except they did not look like any ghost he had ever seen, Micheal and the park lady were transparent but looked like themselves. These ghosts were glowing an eerie silver color and one of the ghosts even had blood stains with chains on his body. Harry watched in interest as a fat ghost spoke to a couple of kids closest to the door _'I guess wizard ghosts are different from non magic ghosts, I really shouldn't be surprised' _Harry thought as McGonagall came back into the room shooing away the ghosts and gesturing for the kids to line up and follow her.

As they walked into the great hall everyone broke the line and huddled up together, Harry was still in the back but could still see the whole great hall. Harry faintly heard Hermione explaining the charmed ceiling to Neville but ignored the conversation, Harry looked up at what could only be the staff table and felt his blood boil because there he was Albus Dumbledore sitting in the middle of the table speaking with a black haired hooked nose man. Harry calmed himself not wanting his anger to get the best of him, And watched as professor McGonagall put a stool in between the four tables and put a black old wizarding hat on top of the stool. McGonagall then proclaimed for the entire great hall to hear "Presenting the first years, The sorting shall begin" And then the brim of the hat opened and the hat started to sing.

After the song was finished Professor stood beside the hat with a big piece of parchment in her hands and she started to call out names. Harry watched as various kids sat on the stool putting the hat on and the hat would shout out whatever house they belong in. Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor while the Malfoy kid and his bodyguards were sorted into Slytherin but there was also some Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's to. As most of the kids were now sorted the little group Harry was surrounded by was now smaller and people were now casting him curios looks because of his lack of footwear and lack of robes. Finally Harry's name was called and he walked from the back of the group to the stool and noticed he had the whole great halls attention. He heard many questions and statements flying around the hall like "That's Harry Potter?" "Where's his robes?" "Why isn't he wearing shoes?" "Wow that's THE Harry Potter" "He's so cute!" "Look at those muscles!" but Harry ignored all of them and sat on the stool letting the curios and disappointed looking McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_"Aw Mr. Potter it is nice to finally meet you, Don't talk just listen I don't have much time. Your house has already been chosen for you, Just remember Hogwarts herself shall do her best to protect you from her headmaster and many others within the castle shall also help. Do not fall for the manipulations of Mr. Dumbledore and be strong because he will use any means to get what he desires, Good luck young Potter. _And with that last statement the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!".

Harry stood up using all self control to reign in his anger and walked over to the table where the Weasley twins were shouting "WE GOT POTTER!! WE GOT POTTER!!" Sitting between Hermione and Neville, Harry took a glance up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore smiling down at him with his blue eye's twinkling merrily and a look of satisfaction upon his face. Harry looked away and locked eye's with the hooked nose man who sneered at Harry as soon as they locked eye's but Harry just rolled his eye's at him and looked towards the next man who was looking nervous and was wearing a purple turban around his head and when the turban wearing guy turned his head with his back facing Harry's general direction Harry felt a a slight burn in his scar. Harry quickly looked away ignoring that Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and thought _'I didn't even get a proper sorting, And now some big nosed guy gives me that disgusted look as if I was a roach or something. Plus my scar starts to burn because of that turban guy this year is gonna suck' _Harry was broken from his inner musing when Dumbledore stood up basically commanding silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my first years and welcome back to Hogwarts my upper years, I have a few announcements to make the forbidden forest is just that forbidden to everyone and there are a number of items not allowed in Hogwarts that are posted on Mr. Filches office door. There is also no magic allowed in the hallways before or after class, Time tables will be handed out tomorrow during breakfast by your heads of house and classes will begin after breakfast. There is a 9 o' clock curfew any student out of there dormitories will be given detention, If anyone has any questions feel free to ask any of the professor's or your house heads. Also the third floor is out of bounds to all students who do not wish to die a painful death, Now I only have three words left and they are Nitwick, Oddment, and Tweak enjoy the feast" Explained Dumbledore and with a clap of his hands large amounts of food appeared on every table.

Harry stared at the mouth watering food and with a shrug of his shoulders started to load his plate and dug in. Not paying attention to any of the conversations or questions about his clothes Harry thought about how Hogwarts would help him and who he could trust that wasn't sided with Dumbledore. He also remembered about the note George gave him and knew he needed privacy to read it. Harry sighed Dumbledore had an unhealthy obsession with him but for now all he could do was wait until there first encounter.

* * *

This concludes chapter 3 hope it was good but you can tell me what ya thought by reviewing, Anyway the next chapter will have the first day of classes including potions class and maybe a meeting with Dumbledore.

Manny-The-Great

Stay Tuned


End file.
